shigatsu_wa_kimi_no_usofandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Tsubaki Sawabe
là một trong những nhân vật chính của seri Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso. Ngoại hình Tsubaki có mái tóc nâu dài và mắt nâu. Tóc của cô ấy bị chia cắt ở giữa và thường nhô ra nhiều hướng. Cô hầu như mặc đồng phục trường học bao gồm áo sơ mi màu xanh, áo choàng màu xám và váy kẻ sọc, và một chiếc cà vạt cổ đỏ trắng. Tuy nhiên, trong suốt quá trình luyện tập bóng chày, cô mặc bộ đồng phục thể thao bao gồm một áo sơ mi màu hồng đậm giữa cổ tay áo màu đỏ đậm, áo sơ-mi v đeo cổ màu trắng và quần sọt phù hợp với đầu gối với một dây đai giữ nó. Cô ấy cũng đeo giầy ủng màu hồng, một chiếc mũ trắng lùi về phía sau và buộc tóc của cô ấy bằng một đuôi ngựa thấp. Ngoài ra, trong thời thơ ấu của mình, Tsubaki đã không mặc trang phục đó. Tính cách Tsubaki rất tử tế, luôn luôn sẵn sàng giúp đỡ bạn bè của mình khi họ gặp khó khăn. Cô hay bảo vệ quá mức cho những bạn nữ, ví dụ như cô đã tức giận khi Watari đá một trong số họ. Cô cũng mạo hiểm, đôi khi đến mức làm những điều nguy hiểm. Mặc dù bản tính bình tĩnh và tử tế của cô ấy, Tsubaki dễ bị tức giận và không sợ đánh ai đó, đôi khi được một số người nói là đáng sợ. Trong thời thơ ấu, khi Kousei học đàn dương cầm và không bao giờ có thể đi ra ngoài để chơi với cô, cô ấy thường làm mọi thứ cho anh ấy và trấn an anh khi mẹ anh vứt con mèo cưng của mình. Cô được xem là rất giống con trai, có mái tóc ngắn và là một fan hâm mộ thể thao. Nhiều bạn học của cô đã gọi cô là 'khỉ đột' vì tính cách và vẻ ngoài của cô, khiến cô suy nghĩ như thế. Cô cũng nghĩ đến cảm giác của mình khi cô bắt đầu thích Kousei, người bạn thân nhất của cô đã biết tất cả và thậm chí cả những gợi ý, chẳng hạn như cô luôn nói về cậu ta, lo lắng về cậu và canh chừng cậu ấy. Tsubaki sẵn sàng cõng Kousei lên lưng cô khi cậu bị thương, dù cô cũng đang bị thương. Tsubaki thích thầm Kousei nhưng không có can đảm để thú nhận với cậu ta. Cô đã có một thời gian khó khăn để nhận ra cảm xúc của mình. Cô cố che giấu những cảm xúc thật của cô bằng một nụ cười nhưng khóc trong suốt bộ phim vì những xúc động dữ dội. Cô cũng có thể hơi ích kỷ vì cô lo lắng rằng âm nhạc sẽ lấy Kousei khỏi cô ấy. Mặc dù vậy, Tsubaki rất tử tế và quan tâm. Cô quan tâm đến Kousei và chọn một trường trung học gần đó để cô ấy vẫn có thể gần cậu ta. Khả năng Tsubaki is a very athletic person. Since they were young and she would always invite Kousei to play with her outside. She would often convince him to do daring, sometimes even dangerous things which further developed her adventurous and outgoing personality. She is skilled in sports and is a very active member on her softball team in school. It is also seen that her mood can influence her skills, like when she's angry, she tends to play better and more violently, and when she's sad, she tends to miss more shots and lose her concentration. In addition, while Tsubaki was seen as the person who always failed, she once got a B on a test described as 'hard' by all of the other students in her class. Nguyên từ "Tsubaki" means "Camellia". This flower symbolizes with transience and death. Bối cảnh Tsubaki is Kousei's childhood friend. She has always gone to his performances and cheered him on. Tsubaki would often invite Kousei to play outside but due to his practice time with his mother, Kousei could never participate. Being with Kousei for a long time, Tsubaki gradually took on the role as an "older sister". Kousei was that "hopeless little brother she had to take care of". She would often prepare gifts for Kousei and cheer him up when he was sad, such as when his mother abandoned his pet cat and he couldn't find him. Rather than being interested in music, Tsubaki was athletic. She is on the softball team in high school. She was also a member of the softball team in Middle School. Mối quan hệ Kousei Arima: Tsubaki's best friend since childhood. The two are neighbors, and close friends. Although all along she says that Kousei is her "kid brother", she later realizes that she has feelings for Kousei. Saitou: Tsubaki is depicted frequently communicating with "Saitou-senpai" as how she calls him through messaging and calling each other via phone. It is unknown whether they had a crush on each other, and when Saitou himself admitted it. Later on the anime, Tsubaki and Saitou broke up, Saitou being "too alike for a relationship" Phac thảo cốt truyện Thư viện Tsubadaydream.png TsubakiSawabeID.jpg|School ID Hikaru_Nara_Op_7.png|Tsubaki trong đoạn mở đầu softballtsubaki.png superthumb.gif|Tsubaki hồi nhỏ Kimi-Uso-Ep-15-Tsubaki-Break-up.jpg|Tsubaki khóc large.gif|Tsubaki lúc buồn. Trích dẫn (To Herself) "Everyone was stepping boldly one foot at a time...while cheering themselves up, while being provoked, while being supported, trying to advance. I was the only one not stepping forward. I wish time would stop. The only one whose time had stopped...was me. I want to advance. I want to step forward. I want my time to move."''Anime : Episode 15: Liar & Manga : Chapter 29: Liar '(To Kousei)' ''"You do too have a soul, Kousei. It's just that you're good at hiding it. So good, you can't even find it yourself. So I'm going to find it for you. So you won't lose your way, so you won't have regrets... I'll stay by your side forever. After all, I know everything there is to know about you."''Anime: Episode 20: Hand in Hand '(To Herself)'' ''"Even though I'm upset that I lost... Even though I'm depressed... Even though my ankle hurts and my eyes are stained with tears. I don't think I've ever felt worse. so why do the stars look so bright tonight? The scent of the music room in his hair. The sound of his slightly ragged breathing. His shoulder, warm and wet with tears. I am by his side. I wish we could live in this moment forever." '''(To Herself) ''"I'm discovering all these different sides of myself that I never knew I had... Facing all these different sides of me. I guess that's also... What you call... being in love?"'' (To Kousei) ''Who cares about music? Who cares about words? We have all the time that we've spent together. All those precious memories of all the little things.'' References es:Tsubaki Sawabe